Team Hitomi
For Team Panda (Hitomi) only. Team Panda Making genin at age 11, Hitomi had displayed differen't characteristics of a quit, yet happy individual who payed attention to every detail that was given and wise. Hitomi was known to be slow to her anger, calculating and tatic based when confrontated with an enemy. Avoiding confrintation if at all possible, Hitomi is calm until it leads to violence, she does everything livingly possible to not reach for her weapons and look for a peacefull solution to not end anothers life. This had given her the nickname the Panda. Slow to anger, but quick to defend her friends and family against an enemy with the last breathing breath from her chest. She would give that last breath to anyone she was ordered to protect, or she had made promises to protect. Hitomi proved at every corner that she was every bit a ninja, and a ninja suitable to protect Yukigakure, and to protect the Lady Kage. Protect her brothers. And finish out her father's dream. In a chinese legend its said that while a young girl would bring her sheep to a hill, while tending the flock on this hill, a young panda would come to join her flock, mistaking them for its own kind for in those days pandas were all white. One day while the girl had brought the flock to the hill, and the panda was playing within that flock for a little bit, a leopard had jumped out of a tree and began to savage the defensless, helpless cub. The girl didn't think about herself. Taking a stick in one hand, went into the flock of sheep and protected the small panda cub by beating the leopard with a stick. The small cub had gotten away, but the leopard turned on the young girl and attacked, and killed her. The cub retreating back to the others, the small cub explained what the girl did for him, they all were stricken with grief and attented the girls funeral. All of them attended, custom they were covered in ashes. Not being able to contain themselvs, they wiped their eyes to dry their tears, and hugged themselves as they sobbed. The cries had become so loud that the bears had to cover their ears with their paws to block out the nosies. When ever the bears touched a part of them, the ashes stained their all white fur turning it black. Since that day, pandas have carried those marks. Team Hitomi took on the name "Team Panda" due to the teachings that Hitomi wants to pass on to her students, that if taking a peacefull route to obtain a goal is also possible. That violence isn't nessessary. And to defend one's friends, family, a loved one, their village, isn't a goal that isn't to far out of reach if only they believe in themself and have those around them to encourage them to reach that goal. If she could pass on one thing to them, it would be that, Life is only temperary, but if you take it head on, and live it each day with a smile on your face. It will be the best temperary stop they could have. Goal For Team Panda/Hitomi (Writen by yours Truly, IzzyDaPada) My PERSONAL Goal ''for this team is to produce not good ninjas with great ninjutsu, taijutsu, Genjutsu whatever be the case that is brought to the table. But to produce good Role-Players that can play out the ninjutsu, taijutsu or even Genjutsu. It isn't about the skills that you get that make you a great Role-Player, its about can you Role-Play out those abilities to the best of their uses. "''The Abilities isn't what makes the Role-Player great. The skills to role-play out the abilities make the Role-Player great." I will always live by this statement. As I am a T-1/T-2 Role-Player myself. I do not pride myself on the abilities that I have gained IC to prove a point OOC. It is more so about the skills you have gained OOC to make IC worth while. I have set goals, and wants from those who are to be trained by me, and possibly Role-Play with me. I am not a lazy Role-Player by any means. I produce, good, detailed and well long posts that could drive a RP sesson a long way. I may even set time aside to write up a Solo to get me farther in a certian areas. I do not pride myself on short posts unless it is driving me insanly bored. And I will not be hesitant and say things do bore me. What I aim for my students is to become good in their Role-Play, make 400+ posts without having to complain. Make solos if I am not able to train them. For this team I want all of us (Myself, and whoever is placed on this team, will be listed below) To be able to get along, act like adults. If there is something troubling you, please approach me (or approach my siblings Kihaku or Kirei and they will bring it to my attention when we are all on at the same time) There is no such thing as a dumb question, if you have questions, ASK ME. Don't hesitate and wait tell the last minute. Team Leader - Sanada Hitomi Name: Sanda Hitomi Age: 18 Weapon of Choice: Scythe Strenght: *Taijutsu - Superior, *Speed - Exceptional Weaknessess: *Hand Seals - Inferior, *Genjutsu - Terrible Short Bio: ~Will Finish this portion when have the time~ Student - Sarutobi Goru Name: Sarutobi Goru Age: 11 Weapon of Choice: Giant Sealing Shuriken, Katana. Strengths: *Ninjutsu - Advanced *Hand Signs - Advanced Weaknessess: *Taijutsu - Bad *Genjutsu - Bad Short Bio: Goru Suretsu Sarutobi was born on the 19th of August, in 89 AD, at 2:12 a.m. This dark night was not one he'd like to think of half the time , or imagine, mostly because he wasnt there; mentally. This night, there in Yukigakure hospital, his mother was sliced down, by a shiinobi serial killer that had targeted many kids of Goru's generation. He'd go from village to village, killing the personel, and gutting the pregnant women like fish. It was gruesome as much as it was fearful. His father, at work as he usually was, a coward Goru always thought of him as but not just because he abandoned him but because he was afraid to be a shinobi, so he was a carpenter. That particular season Goru was born happened to be the best for harvesting trees, so his father wasnt there, at the hospital, that cold night. Goru's Mother, Aoi lied in bed waiting for her mid-wife to come and commense with the final pushes, though before anything she heard screaming, she brace herself and was scared; and wanted to leave, though she had to get the baby out. She pushed, pushed, and pushed ; though as she did a hooded man entered the room. As he went to come and slice her diaphram open from the breasts. The baby slid out, his scathing attempt slicing Goru's mother open though leaving himself unscathed besides a small scratch to the head. As the man turned and went to finish Goru off, he caught a Kunai to the throat, as the local police force apprehended him and secured the hospital. 6 approximate years after this gruesome day, was the 6th birthday of the boy that lived through that fatal night. His hair now bouncy, with a grey outline along the black trims, his height still small though his weight was a bit built for his age. He stood there in the hall.. as everyone greeting him slowly, Including his father: "Hey, Goru!"- "Welcome, Goru!" - "Happy Birthday, Son!" - "Hey there Grandson!" , they continuously echoed throughout the Sarutobi clan hall, in which his birthday was being celebrated. He felt special, he was young, not emotionless.' His eyes popped out of his head with each hello, the sweat dripping from he hairline due to the mass attention.. "Thank you.." He'd utter, shy as he was, he'd take the seat at the head of the table, where his father would usually sit. As he was about to take the first slice of cake, he was shortly interupted by his father: " I'll be right back, Goru.." He said, as he gave him a stern, but fake smile, and rummaged through his hair.. " Ok.." Goru replied, returning the narrow smile. Hours later after alll of the celebrations, Goru's stomach was rock solid, he had eaten his fill of cake, though he was not in the greatest of moods. He sat and stared out of the top floor window of the manner, before being interupted by one of the Sarutobi guards: "Yes?" Goru said politely, his voice not yet matured. " Still no sign of your father, Goru.. Im sorry, we may have to conclude that he is missing.." He stuttered to say. "My father isnt missing !" Goru replied, screaming to the near top of his lungs, allowing the chandelier to shake slightly out of place. Goru's eyes began to water as the guard held im tightly, attempting to comfort, and retain his frustration, for that.. would be the second longest night, of his life. 5 years to that date, academy senior, Goru Sarutobi is nearly at the top of his class, though isnt the least bit friendly. He is shy with all his classmates, and hardly ever pays the teacher any mind, a free spirit. Goru didnt join the academy because he wanted to be a shinobi, he joined because, he didnt want to be his father. And even though at that young age, he understood, his father wasnt missing, he ran away from his problems like a coward. Goru's grandfather would be his new character, that's the only person he cared for anyway! And from that day he vowed.. vowed that he would surpass his father, find, and then kill him; unless someone had beat him to it. Goru since a child, has always been dark and inclusive. His personallity is rather instinctive more than anything and is never loud, nor boistrous. He tends to stay to himself, and has never had any friends, to date. He is extremely devoted though, and reacts to people, as they react to him. If they give him a helping hand, he is sure to return it. This is his "Ninja Way". Goru's anger is mostly bent off of his father. Up to the age of 6 his father would take care of him, though when he dissapeared he hated him forever. He thought of it like this, His mother died, and left this world against her own will, and left him; her son, against her own will. But his father, willingly calapsed the bond that was built throughout those years. Goru is extremely sensative to his father's name. or even the term: "Father." Its a word that doesnt appeal to him. If it is seen in school, he doesnt write or read on the subject. If said in battle, you've made the mistake of giving him the advantage that was his own berserk rage. Goru has always been a loner and has concluded himself to forever more, be a loner. Spirit is also something that is big to him, the ability to physically and mentally turn tides, just by the power in which you belive in something. He is strong willed and argumental, he often lures you into a debate just to embarass you with information you would have never thought he had. Even though Goru has always seen the darker side to things he will never, ever abandon his duty as a shinobi and his duty as a father, or citizen; as his father did. Student - Sarutobi Hishigi Name: Sarutobi Hishigi Age: 10 Weapon of Choice: Katana, Shuriken Strengths: *Ninjutsu - Advanced *Hand Signs - Advanced Weaknessess: *Taijutsu - Bad *Strength - Inferior Short Bio: When Hishigi was six years old, his parents died defending the village, which left him with his uncle and aunt. Here he grew up as while being trained by his uncle to be a ninja for the village, and at the age of 11 he joined the ninja academy. He is currently still staying with his uncle and aunt when he is not in school ore training, but he spends most of his free time out in the training area’s, training his taijutsu and his aim for projectile weapons. He has also been trained in a sword style known as Hitten Mitzuruki, by his uncle, but he is still struggling with learning this, as he finds it hard to master. He has a history of being VERY shy around girls, especially pretty ones, which is because they remind him of his mom, who was a beautiful women with long blond hair, so as you can imagine, he is extra shy around blond women. His training has shown that he is exceptionally good at making hand signs and using the combat style Judo (using your opponents own weight against them), but he has never been the strongest person around. Durring his training his uncle also cared highly for teaching Hishigi to fight with his head, not only with his fists, which is his preferred way of battling his opponent. Student - Name: Age: Weapon of Choice: None Strenght: Weaknessess: Short Bio: Related Team Pages *Team Panda Role-Play Logs Real Life Note(s) So this will be updated frequently to fit my RL work schedule so that those of my team and those wondering when I work, or when I am not busy. So that it is also on "paper" so to speak some where, as my schedule is not set a set in stone. Monday/Thursday/Friday schedule, it does fluxuate at times. Also for my team as well, to let me know personally and a note somewhere to let me know when they will not be able to get on, or if they have a set schedule for work, school etc etc. Izzy's Schedule For: July 6th - July 12th *Sunday: Off *Monday: 3pm-7pm *Tuesday: 3pm-7pm *Wednesday: Off *Thursday: Off *Friday: Off *Saturday: 12pm - 7pm Side for for myself (Izzy): If some of you are not able to get into contact with me through IMVU (Screen Name: IzzyDaPada) my skype (Screen name: izzybutterfly) is my next best thing. If there are any questions, comments, or concerns, pleace feel free to add me, and talk to me about anything that needs to be brought to my attention. Or if you have a question. I normally check my skype quit often in the morning (if I am not working in the mornings) or when I get off from work and get home. So at one point during the day I do look at my skype and check it. Thank you for reading and being understanding! ~''Izzy''~ Category:Team Page